blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Effect Powers
Effect Powers, known as powers in the code, are how card effects are specified, and how they impact the battle. A card can have multiple effect powers as their effect, creating complex effects (for example, ClanAtlas). Currently though, the game only offers a handful amount of effect powers, so the developers have to be creative with their effects. This page is for the people who want to know or understand what effect powers are available. Please see the Trigger page to see how triggers work, and how they are activated. Targets Not to be confused with the targeting mechanic. Not all targets work with every trigger and every effect power. For example, having an OnEnd trigger (triggers at the end of your turns) and a single target. Targets specify who is being affected by the card's effect power. As of now, there are currently seven targets that can be applied to an effect power. * Single: Also known as targeting. The effect power will be applied towards one specified fighter alive on the board. * Ally: The effect power will be applied to your side of the board. This may include your allied fighters, your icons, your life, your hand, or your deck. * Opponent: The effect power will be applied to the opponent's board. This may include the opponent's fighters, the opponent's icons, the opponent's life, the opponent's hand, or the opponent's deck. * All: The effect power will be applied to all fighters. * Self: The effect power will be applied to the fighter itself. * Aggressor: The effect power will be applied to the opposing fighter, or the fighter that triggered its effect. * Archetype: The effect power will be applied to the card's corresponding archetype. This can only work when said card is in an archetype. * NotArchetype: The effect power will be applied towards all fighters who aren't in the card's corresponding archetype. This can only work when said card is in an archetype. * Color(White/Blue/Red/Green/Yellow): The effect power will be only applied towards fighters based on the specified color. * NotColor(White/Blue/Red/Green/Yellow): The effect power will be only applied towards fighters that are not based on the specified color. Effect Powers The effect powers are how they impact the battle. Here is a categorized list below. Effect Powers Towards Fighters These effect powers target towards fighters. * Heal: Their targets gain x Health. * Damage: Their targets lose x Health. ** If x=9999, then it is considered as "destroy" in the effect's description. ** If x=99999, then it is considered as "obliterate" in the effect's description. * Strengthen: Their targets gain x Power. * Weaken: Their targets lose x Power. * Lock: Their targets are locked for x turns. Locking makes a fighter unable to attack for a set amount of turns. * Unlock: Their targets lose x turns on their lock. ** If x=9999, then it is considered an "unlock" in the effect's description. ** If x=1, then it is considered as "ready" in the effect's description. * SetHealth: Their targets' health are set to x. * SetPower: Their targets' power are set to x. * Swap: Their targets' health and power values are swapped, or switched. * Return: Their targets are returned to the owner's hand. * Check: Checks their target's health or power and destroys them if they are over or below a stated number in the effect. * Assign: Assigns damage of your own health, target's half health rounded down, random (50 - 1000) or double your own power during an attack. Effect Powers Towards Players These effect powers target towards either you, or the opponent. This includes life, icons, the hand, and the deck. This means only "Ally" or "Opponent" targets work for these effect powers. * Cost: You lose x Life. ** If x is a negative, then you "gain" Life. * Inflict: Your opponent loses x Life. ** If x is a negative, then your opponent "gains" Life. * SetLife: You or the opponent has their Life set to x. * White/Blue/Red/Green/Yellow: You or the opponent gains x amount of a specified icon. ** If x is a negative, then you lose x amount of a specified icon. * Set(White/Blue/Red/Green/Yellow): You or the opponent has a specific icon type set to x. * Draw: You or the opponent draws an x amount of cards from their deck. * RevealHand: Your opponent has their hand revealed. ** Note: Revealing your own hand can't be done, apparently. * Summon: You or the opponent summons a specified card. * Add: You or the opponent puts a specified card into their hand. * DeckAdd: You or the opponent puts a specified card into their deck. * Return: '''Put a fighter in play into its owner's hand. '''RandomSummon and RandomAdd These get their own subcategory in this subcategory due to how complex they are. * RandomSummon: You or the opponent summons a random card. * RandomSummonWithEffect: You or the opponent summons a random card, and the game triggers its effect as if it was summoned from hand.. * RandomAdd: You or the opponent puts a random card into their hand. These are the abilities they can use for RandomSummon and RandomAdd. Take note that with RandomSummon, the code limits itself to summoning cards with a health value higher than 0 to avoid summoning actions or terrain cards. * Any: Any card could be summoned or added. * (White/Blue/Red/Green/Yellow): Any card within that color could be summoned or added. * (Common/Uncommon/Rare/Epic/Legendary): Any card within that rarity could be summoned or added. * (White/Blue/Red/Green/Yellow)(Common/Uncommon/Rare/Epic/Legendary): Any card within that color AND within that rarity could be summoned or added. * (Archetype): Any card within that archetype could be summoned or added. * (Set): Any specified card within said set could be summoned or added. For example, if the set were to be towards Blockerwiz, FuryBlocks, Latchie, and Oozlebachr, then it'll randomly select a card out of that set. In this case, it will randomly select either Blockerwiz, FuryBlocks, Latchie, or Oozlebachr. Miscellaneous Effect powers that cannot be applied to the categories above. * EndTurn: Ends the turn. Composite Effects Composite Effects '''are effect ideas that can be produced via using multiple effect powers. Composite Effects create the illusion of a certain effect that cannot be usually be produced with just one effect power. Below is an example of these psuedo-effects. * Transform into x . ** Summon x -> Damage 9999 to self Double Trigger/Composite Triggering Normally, it is impossible for a card to have two triggers (or to double trigger.) However, a '''Double Trigger, better known as a Composite Trigger, is a special kind of composite effect that enables a card to have two triggers by exploiting tokens. A composite trigger does an effect on play, then immediately destroys itself and creates a token. The first trigger on a fighter with a composite trigger MUST be OnSummon. The first card with a composite trigger was InceptionTime. The following is a list of different types of composite triggers: * Composite/Vanilla/Normal: Any card with an effect OnSummon and another effect. Cards such as Inceptiontime and Uncomfortably. * Action Composite: Found on Snyfort, Has, and Zanzel, Used either to help Lunar decks (Snyfort/Has) or when the card wouldn't work otherwise (Zanzel). * Charges: Each "charge" in a card is simply a token with a different charges. This could ** Set Charges: Cards such as Razikai and Roundawsome do their effect a limited number of times, and then stop. ** Cyclical Charges: Cards such as Exotic Murtic that does an effect every certain amount of turns, represented by charges. * Levels: These charges tick upwards before ending, such as Revelling Satyr and It That Was Silenced. Usually not referred to as charges. * '''Misc: '''Lezus has six different forms, each using composite trigger technology to switch. Shedletsky is a complex soup of cards and composite triggers. Category:About The Game Category:Battle Mechanics Category:Card Qualities